


And I Will Always

by Rhang



Series: The Bodyguard AU [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky is ready to pop the question but runs into some roadblocks along the way, Bucky seeking advice from close friends on what to do, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, The mature part only lasts briefly, Well more like Bucky is ready to be married to his loveable actor of a boyfriend, but Sam's not with it for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: Bucky knew he’d never felt this way for anyone, he was quite sure this flamboyant, overeager, Academy nominated actor was the one for him.





	And I Will Always

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 2 years since he’d started dating Samuel T. Wilson, the actor. Sam started out as Bucky’s client, Bucky was Sam’s bodyguard. After feelings developed and Sam was shot on Bucky’s watch, they recalibrated their relationship and Bucky stepped down from being Sam’s bodyguard to being just his boyfriend. They’ve been relatively happy ever since.
> 
> This fic picks up 2 years after the ending of [Above All This I Wish You Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684751/chapters/33928695).
> 
> Any mistakes are mine.

He worked his hips steadily, Bucky was grinding on Sam’s lap as they took a few minutes to enjoy an afternoon together. Bucky rocked back and forth, working Sam out as Sam grasped his hips enjoying Bucky’s efforts. As much as Bucky wanted to take care of Sam and have the man lie back and enjoy, Bucky loved riding; so it was really a win-win exchange when they used this position. Bucky felt pleasure course through him as he looked down at Sam in ecstasy; Bucky groaned and caressed his hands up Sam’s chest.

“You know I love you baby,” Bucky said tensing around Sam.

“Yeah,” Sam moaned too gone to say much else.

Bucky leaned down to kiss at Sam’s lips before he whispered, “Then marry me?”

Sam opened his eyes and stared up at Bucky. _Not this again_ , Sam thought to himself before he slapped Buck’s ass. Bucky bit his bottom lip and groaned at the delicious strike.

“Stay focused,” Sam said, “Remember you’re the one that said you could get me off before my meeting this afternoon.”

“That I did,” Bucky said smirking as he continued to grind on his boyfriend’s lap.

When they finished up Bucky lay in bed watching Sam get dressed for his meeting. He thought about waking up every morning to Sam’s light snoring, seeing that infectious smile of his or helping Sam prepare for an early morning or all day shoot.

“Sam…marry me?” Bucky asked again longingly.

Sam sighed. “James you know my answer,” Sam replied buttoning up his shirt. Bucky had been asking for the past 2 months. At first the question brought considerable pause to Sam’s mind. But every time after that it just felt like Bucky was messing with him, trying to get a rise out of him.

“Maybe it’s changed. I’ll never know if I don’t ask right?” Bucky said looking at Sam.

Sam shook his head softly and walked over to Bucky. He leaned down to kiss Bucky’s lips and ruffled his hair. “The answer is still ‘not yet’, my love.”

-

-

-

Laying and lounging on the couch while watching a movie Sam carded his fingers through Bucky’s hair while he watched the plot pickup. Bucky enjoy Sam’s touch and felt the overwhelming urge to ask again. With rain falling outside, both of them relaxing together in peace, yeah Bucky wanted this for the rest of his life.

Bucky closed his eyes and asked, “Marry me?”

Sam didn’t stop touching him or stop running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “We aren’t ready yet,” Sam breathed softly glancing down at Bucky before returning his gaze back to the television.

Bucky felt that went against everything he felt in his heart, at least from his end. Bucky knew he’d never felt this way for anyone, he was quite sure this flamboyant, overeager, Academy nominated actor was the one for him. Bucky felt more than ready.

-

-

-

Sam was frustrated that his next movie might be directed by a racist homophobe. Bucky sat at the table in their kitchen and listened to Sam explain how the studio picked up his project and asked him to star in it as well but wondered how they could think making this “living shit stain” the director would keep Sam on board. Bucky said nothing and just let Sam get his emotions on the situation out and gave his boyfriend an engaged listening ear.

“I’m a black bisexual actor, how the _fuck_ am I supposed to work with someone that sees me as less than a human being babe?” Sam said pacing, swinging his arms through the air to accent his point.

“You’re not,” Bucky said sitting forward. “Can you pull out of the project? Have you inked anything yet?”

“I haven’t. But you’re absolutely right!” Sam said thinking about it. Then a truth hit him square in the chest. “Wait. I crafted this project, why should I be the one to walk away? Why can’t I tell them they need to find another director _or else_ I walk along with my project?”

A clever smile grew on Bucky’s face. He loved seeing Sam’s fighting spirit. When Sam got fired up about something it was a sight to behold. The man had a passion that was unmatched and Bucky had seen Sam pour that very passion into the project he’d created. So seeing Sam fight for the integrity of his work was inspirational. “Or yeah, you could go with that,” Bucky said nodding in agreement.  

Sam was pumped; he was going to do that and grabbed his cell phone to coordinate with Misty.

“Sam,” Bucky said softly.

“Yeah babe?” Sam answered looking up at his boyfriend.

“Marry me love,” Bucky said genuinely smiling.

Sam stared into Bucky’s eyes for a moment then shook his head. “We don’t have time for this,” Sam said before he walked out of the room to call Misty.

Bucky thought about how even when Sam was frustrated, pushed past his limits he always surprised Bucky with his resilience. He thought about how even when Sam was at his worst Bucky was ready to be his husband.

-

-

-

Sitting with Steve for drinks and a few rounds of cards at Steve’s hotel since he was in town for work, Bucky figured he’d ask Steve for his advice on proposing to Sam. Bucky remembered how odd it was having to tell Steve he was dating Sam, that it took Steve a moment to process it. Part of Bucky believed Steve resented him for a time about the relationship they’d developed but when Steve did get over it, he called to wish them well. Since then Steve had had the unlucky fortune of hearing both sides of their lovers' quarrels over the past 2 years.

“So I proposed to Sam,” Bucky said coolly.

Steve almost spit out his drink.

“Fuck you, you punk! It’s not so unimaginable that Sam would marry a guy like me.”

Steve coughed and regaining his composure. “What did he say?” Steve asked.

“I mean I’ve asked a few times and he’s told me, ‘not yet’, ‘we’re not ready’ or ‘ask me again tomorrow’,” Bucky explained looking into his drink.

“Maybe it’s not the right time,” Steve suggested.

Bucky considered Steve’s suggestion and sighed. “Stevie, I don’t-I-I’ve never been the most affectionate person but these past 2 years with Sam, I just-I get it now. I get how people go out of their way for someone, put up with the small annoying things just so you can hold on and cherish the stuff that makes you smile randomly in the grocery store.”

Steve chuckled and Bucky eventually did the same.

“He just makes me so happy ya know. I just want to be able to do that for him for the rest of my life,” Bucky confessed.

“I hear you Buck,” Steve said before taking another sip of his drink.

-

-

-

Marcus and Bucky were playing 2K and hanging out when Marcus paused the game to go get a drink.

“Marcus,” Bucky said sitting back looking at his game controller.

“Yeah man,” Marcus said coming back to have a seat on the couch with Bucky.

“How was Sam’s home life growing up?” Bucky asked.

“He lost his dad at a young age you know that much right?” Marcus asked wondering where Bucky was coming from with all of this.

“Yeah, yeah I know about that,” Bucky said softly thinking maybe he started this conversation off the wrong way. “Is Sam a weird about marriage?”

Marcus thought about the question before saying, “Not that I know of, why?”

Bucky didn’t look at the other man.

“You thinking about taking that leap with Sam?”

Bucky smiled and said, “Yeah. But Sam keeps turning me down. I don’t know, I keep telling myself that maybe it’s him. He’s not ready or he’s afraid of taking that step. Guess I’m doing all of that because I don’t want to think about the man that I love not loving me back just as much,” Bucky confessed.

“Listen man just because Sam may not want to get married doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you okay? Marriage isn’t the end all or be all of love ya know. Ya feel me?”

“Yeah,” Bucky responded still kind of losing himself at the cold feeling that settled in his stomach at the realization he’d just spoken aloud.

“Besides Sam’s been much happier since he started dating you. Would it have been better that yall didn’t start screwing as client and bodyguard? Hell yeah! But love is some weird shit and you two are the weirdest, but great match I’ve seen in a minute.”

Bucky smiled softly to himself at Marcus’ kind words then motioned to the game so they could finish up. As they resumed the game Marcus got an idea.

“You know what, you should talk to Misty. She may know what’s going on with him,” Marcus suggested.

Bucky glanced over at the other and nodded. He figured asking her couldn’t hurt.

-

-

-

Bucky walked into Misty’s office with coffee as a sweet peace offering to her for the conversation he was about to start. Misty eyed him suspiciously but accepted the coffee just the same. Bucky sat down before her desk remembering all of the times he sat in her office as Sam’s bodyguard some time ago.

Bucky was about to open in his mouth when Misty shook her head.

“The answer is no James,” she said looking at him over her first sip of coffee.

“I haven’t even asked you anything yet,” Bucky argued.

“I don’t need to hear it. I already know it has something to do with Sam and something about your relationship. I want no part in it,” the young woman explained sitting back in her chair.

“Misty I proposed to him, several times and he turned me down. I could have sworn Sam and I were over the moon for each other but I guess not,” Bucky explained. “I just wanted to ask if there’s anything you know that could help me. Should I stop asking? Just be thankful I have him in my life for however long he decides to stay?”

Misty listened to James and sighed. “If there’s anything I know about Sam he likes to do things in his own time,” Misty explained.

“Steve said the same thing, timing. That maybe it’s not the right time.”

Misty nodded in agreement. “I bet if you bide your time and feel for the right moment _then_ ask him, I know Sam, he’ll surprise you,” Misty said looking at the man seated before her. 

Bucky considered what Misty said then decided to do as she suggested as he got up to leave her office. He’d stop asking Sam. He’d wait and maybe plan something special and elaborate to pop the question. Sam did have a taste for dramatics at times.

-

-

-

**—Later that Week—**

Sam had an event later that week and since Bucky had things to do before then he had to meet Sam at the event later on. When Bucky arrived at the venue he got out of the car that was dropping him off and walked the carpet inside. He gave his name to the host and heard music wafting out into the lobby as the host smiled at him and told him to head right on in. A small part of Bucky hoped there’d be a moment to pull Sam aside and talk to him, maybe ask again. Bucky had been feeling lately that the timing was getting better for some reason. He restrained himself a few times from uttering the question, to not cheapen it before he found the right moment to ask again.  

Bucky walked through a hallway to the main room and saw people talking and chatting against the walls. He walked through the curtain into the venue and was greeted with a thunderous roar of, “SURPRISE!” Bucky clapped his hand over his heart and felt the scream that bubbled up from deep inside of him grip his vocal cords. It scared him shitless but he laughed when everyone came out and started clapping, Bucky shook his head for a moment and smiled. He couldn’t figure out what any of this was for. His birthday was months away and his anniversary with Sam had already passed. A waitress walked up to him and kindly motioned for him to walk up some steps onto the stage. Bucky walked up and saw Sam standing there on stage waiting for him. Bucky looked out on the crowd and happened to see Steve, Misty and Marcus looking up at him smiling and watching.

Sam walked over and looked into Bucky’s eyes for some type of grounding as he felt his nerves well up. He was finally about to do this. Bucky held Sam’s eye contact as the other walked over, microphone in hand and stood before him, dressed so handsomely in his black suit and deep purple tie.

Sam took Bucky’s hand in one of his before kneeling down on one knee before him. Bucky felt his stomach drop.

“James, will you marry me?” Sam asked into the microphone for everyone in the venue to hear.

Bucky looked into Sam’s warm brown eyes and felt tears come to his own. Hearing those words come from Sam’s mouth, he’ll admit, he dreamed about it and dammit if they weren’t as beautiful as he dreamed they would be. Those words from Sam were what he really wanted next to a “yes” from him.

Bucky reached for the mic and smiled before saying, “No.” A hush fell over everyone in the venue, a few people gasped before Bucky lifted a finger, signaling he wasn’t done speaking. Sam shook his head and chuckled. “No….there’s no way I won’t,” Bucky said before laughing.

Sam stood up and hit Bucky in the shoulder before pulling him close and hugging him tight. Bucky hugged Sam to him before looking out at everyone watching and speaking into the mic, “I couldn’t resist teasing him.”

Marcus shook his head as did Steve.

Everyone then cheered when Bucky pulled Sam into a kiss. Sam sighed and felt utter relief as all of his hard planning for this event had paid off. Sam looked into his eyes, happy and excited.

“Told you I was worth breaking the rules for,” Sam said to his new fiancee.

“You totally are,” Bucky agreed.

Sam took the mic back in order to yell into it, “Who’s ready for a _celebrity_ wedding!?”

Having been standing by the bar with Steve and Marcus, Misty grabbed a bottle of champagne and started chugging. People started clapping and cheering as the DJ turned the music back up and the party resumed.

Bucky kissed Sam’s cheek as Sam rested his head against his shoulder. He felt so fulfilled and reassured knowing there'd be another new beginning for them.

 

 

**—Next Morning—**

Snuggling close in bed, Bucky pulled Sam into his arms and sighed. Sleep was good but there was just something about holding Sam close after a long night out of partying and drinking. Sam sighed back and rested further back into Bucky’s arms. The sharp sound of high heels clacked through the darkness of the room before a large amount of light came pouring into the room and upon the bed where the newly engaged lovers were sleeping.

Bucky felt the light more than he saw it because he curled himself into Sam’s back to hide his face and eyes from the intense light he knew was now in the room.

“It’s almost ten get up both of you,” Misty said softly after waiting for either one of them to move after she opened the curtains in their suite. “I know you hear me James, you don’t sleep that hard. Stop pretending.”

Bucky sighed and rolled over to peek his eyes open at Misty. “Morning,” he said rubbing his face.

“I used to think that you dating Sam would be, I don’t know, a positive influence on him,” Misty said looking at the man with his bloodshot eyes, tussled hair, red face and necklace of hickies. “But it looks like Sam just has a way with people, even with someone as by the book as you. Now you’re engaged to him…..good luck.”

Bucky smirked and looked at Misty. Misty loved picking fun at Bucky whenever they had a really wild night and she found him passed out. It was a change of pace in her opinion of seeing him during his bodyguard days.

“Are you telling me you didn’t have fun last night Misty?” Bucky asked.

Misty swallowed her smile remembering the girl she’d exchanged numbers with at the engagement party last night.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky said smiling softly. “She was cute. You should call her.”

“And have her learn I manage an actual man-child?” Misty said glancing at Sam.

Bucky shook his head smiling.

“The ‘man-child’ can hear you. The ‘man-child’ also signs your paycheck may I remind you,” Sam said not moving. Bucky glanced over at his fiancée and smirked.

“Like you would think of firing me, don’t make me laugh Sam,” Misty said tiredly not even rising to Sam’s half assed taunt. “Come on now, yall need to get up and get dressed. We have a charity event this afternoon that bleeds into the evening.”

Bucky nodded as Sam sat up and yawned. “I can’t skip it?”

“This isn’t up for negotiation Sam, come on.”

“Why not? I just got engaged, I partied all night to celebrate, I’m exhausted,” Sam said struggling to keep his eyes open.

“No one told you two to drink like that and ride around the city screaming out of the limo about how much you love each other,” Misty said recalling the night, reliving the absolute embarrassment she felt trying to get them out of the club only for her to be trapped in the limo with them for 40 minutes while they took turns standing and shouting through the sun roof.

“Who did that?” Sam asked stunned.

“Who did that?” Bucky parroted appalled at the accusation.

“Both of you. What? You were too **drunk** to remember that part?” Misty asked.

“I don’t remember anything past 1:30 AM,” Bucky said looking at Sam.

“I didn’t even see 1:30 AM. Last I looked at a clock was like....had to be 12:30 AM,” Sam said looking over at Bucky.

“Doesn’t matter!” Misty cried. “Get up! Get dressed! Sober up! We’re leaving in three hours. James make it happen.” She left the room with that before adding, “If you aren’t up in twenty, I’m sending in Fury.”

Sam looked at Bucky and started getting up. Bucky started moving too. Neither of them wanted Fury in their bedroom yelling at them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more fic within this Bodyguard AU. I'll have it up for yall soon. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one! :)


End file.
